Gone And Changed
by suzukipot
Summary: The paper said that the mares were apart of the 'Society Of Caring Crusaders for Equestria's Reputation.' They said that they wanted me to stay in Cloudsdale for 'Me and Ponyville's own good.' I still had no idea what they were talking about. Was it something I did? Had I offended them?


**Author's Note: Well this is...some piece of work. Heh. I generally don't like making Dinky Derpy's daughter, just because it's not canon and there's no evidence to support it being true but it was pretty necessary. As for Dinky's father, I based his appearance off of the fanfic "****_Dinky Doo's Father Revealed"_**** (It was originally going to be a Derpy/Time Turner fic...until I remembered that he's an Earth Pony.)**

Derpy's P.O.V.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" I really don't know what did. Or rather, I didn't. I know now.

...Maybe I should start from the beginning.

* * *

I was helping Rainbow Dash prepare for Applejack's send off. Things were going...rough. Rainbow Dash didn't let me help too much, she just let me bounce on a rain cloud. One of the lightning bolts had singed Rainbow's tail.

"Now careful Derpy! Don't want you to do anymore damage than you've already done."

I bounced on my rain cloud some more as the top of the building came crashing down. "I just don't know what went wrong!"

I could tell Rainbow Dash was annoyed at my being there. "Yeah," she hit the nail into the sign. "It's a mystery."

I flew in from behind. "Nice work Rainbow Dash!"

I felt my bottom hit a pole. It started to fall. Rainbow Dash took off to try to catch it but fell through the building and into the basement.

Trying to be helpful I stuck my head into the hole. "You OK Rainbow Dash? Anything I can do to help?"

Rainbow Dash flew up and started to yell at me. "No! Nothing! In the name of Celestia just sit there and do nothing."

Angered and a bit sad I sat down a little too forcefully and felt the floor cracking. When I fell through I instinctively grabbed onto Rainbow Dash. "Oops. My bad."

It only got worse from here.

I have a habit for messing things up. I know that nopony likes to bring it up, like how nopony brings up my crossed eyes, and I'm pretty grateful for it , but it still feels a little awkward.

My eyes make for some problems seeing but I try not to let it get in my way. I also have a daughter named Dinky Doo (silly name I know.) I won't tell her, even though she keeps asking, why I'm a Pegasus and she's a Unicorn. She's too young to know. She's one of the reasons I stay in Ponyville.

...I've gotten a bit off track. Well, the next day, after Applejack went to the rodeo, it was...mmm...cider season. I'll never forget it. The cider was specially delicious this year.

That was when I started noticing some strange things happening. Some ponies kept a particularly close eye on me. They were large mares holding clipboards just...looking at me! There were a bunch of them, and some had little foals with them but all of them wore...sweaters.

Some had buttons on their sweaters but I could never get close enough to see what they said. One day I was delivering the mail and one of the mares came to get it. When she came out she quickly took the mail and slammed the door in my face. I just took it as a grumpy pony.

Then...they approached me and showed me a piece of paper. I read the whole thing. The mares told me that I had to leave Ponyville and stay in Cloudsdale. I tried to explain that my daughter was a unicorn and couldn't walk on clouds but they just said that it ''wasn't their problem'' and trotted away.

The paper said that the mares were apart of the 'Society Of Caring Crusaders for Equestria's Reputation.' They said that they wanted me to stay in Cloudsdale for ''Me and Ponyville's own good.'' I still had no idea what they were talking about. Was it something I did?

Had I offended them?

"What did I do? I'm sorry if I delivered your mail a little late but-"

"It's not because of that Miss Hooves," one of them said with a cold, informal voice. "It's because of how you...act. And look."

"How I act? What do you mean by that?" Naturally I was defensive.

"You are very destructive Miss Hooves. This combined with your voice and eyes..." she trailed off. "We just think that you are a bad influence on the young foals."

"A-A bad influence," I said in a small voice.

"Please Miss Hooves just...leave. Go to Cloudsdale and never come back."

I sat there as they walked away. My mouth was open. What was I going to do? I had to go back to him and see if he would take Dinky in.

I found him wandering around Ponyville.

"Bran Muffin," I yelled, a little louder than necessary.

He turned towards me. "Derpy," he asked. "What do you want?"

I walked towards him. "You need to take Dinky."

"What? I can't do that. I don't have custody of her. You do."

"Please," I pleaded, forgetting my pride. "You need to. I was ordered to leave Ponyville."

He sighed and hung his head. "Why didn't you give me any notice? My apartment isn't big enough for two. I guess I could...but..." he trailed off, muttering about the living conditions.

"Look I'm sorry but it just came up. These mares, the uh, Society Of Caring-"

"Crusaders for Equestria's Reputation? Yeah I figured they would target you." Bran sounded a little more sympathetic. "...OK. I'll look after Dinky until you figure this out."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Bran Muffin." I turned around and started to walk away. Dinky was still at school.

"See you later guys!" Dinky waved goodbye to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and waited for me in front of the school. "Hey mommy! Guess what we did today!"

"Dinky listen," I interrupted, knowing that this was more important. "You're going to go live with your father for a little while."

Dinky looked like a cross between excitement and confusion. "Really," she squealed. "Where is he? When can I meet him?

...Why am I meeting him? You never told me anything about daddy before!"

"I know I haven't," I said with a slight chuckle at her curiosity. "But you're going to meet him today. He's a Unicorn. Like you," I pointed at her horn.

"But...you're a Pegasus pony. How can a Pegasus and a Unicorn have another little Unicorn? Shouldn't I have a horn and wings?"

I was expecting these questions. I just shrugged. "That's genetics for ya. Come on now."

We started to walk back to Ponyville. "There he is, over there," I whispered, pointing at the brown stallion. Dinky gasped and ran over to him.

"Hey kiddo," Bran laughed, ruffling Dinky's hair. "Boy it's been a while since I've seen you. Come on let's go." They started to walk away.

I watched with a sad smile, and tried to hold back the tears as I watched my little filly walk away. I opened my wings and flew towards Cloudsdale. I'll visit them sometime in the near future. Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up...

* * *

I didn't know that Ponyville, Equestria for that matter, had a legal department. I rented out a small cloud house with what little salary I had left, then went to the courthouse to give them my case.

"Miss Hooves...you are here today to defend yourself against the accusations that the Society Of Caring Crusaders for Equestria's Reputation have put on you?"

I stood and blinked, trying to straighten out my eyes.

"Yes I am your honor."

I clutched the papers in my hooves tight, as to stop them from shaking.

"Very well. you may present your case."

From across the room I could see Snivella Sod (S.O.C.C.E.R.'s main representative) eyeing me coldly.


End file.
